Saveme MM Reliquías da Morte
by josy chocolate
Summary: Rony CONSEGUIU aparatar da mansão Malfoy Levando Hermione Quase inconciente Consigo ...   Momento de'Relíquias da Morte', Onde tento expressar em Minha Humilde Opinião O que aconteceu, Quando Ron aparatou com Hermione ...


''_**- E eu acho - falou a voz de Bellatrix - que nós podemos dispor a Sangue-sujo, Greyback, leve ela se quiser.**_

_**"Nãããããooooo!"**_

_**Rony havia entrado na Sala de Visitas; Bellatrix olhou em volta, chocada; Virou sua varinha imediatamente para o rosto de Rony...''**_

...

Rony ainda podia ouvir o voz perturbada de Harry gritando:

_Rony, pegue-a e VÁ!

Agarrou firme a varinha que Harry lhe lançou, e segurou em um dos braços dela. A puxando para perto, ela estava semi-consciente, e ele temeu por um segundo piorar a situação dela. Porém a necessidade de deixar rapidamente aquele lugar o fez agir rapidamente. E arrastá-la bruscamente de encontro a seu corpo. E aparatar...

Seu corpo inteiro doía, e lutava contra o pavor que a dominava. Tinha medo, o medo era tão grande que a impedia de se mover e congelava seus membros. Sua mente trabalhava ferozmente nos últimos minutos, tinha que se manter consciente do que falava. O feitiço que a atingira, entorpecia os músculos de dor e fazia com que a mente falasse o que a pessoa que o infligira quisesse ouvir. Mas aquilo não importava, não delataria seus amigos, nem a si mesma. Jamais! Mesmo que morresse. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Nunca mais veria Rony, nunca mais veria Harry. A conclusão chegou ao ouvir a voz de Greyback, sabia que esse era seu fim... Queria chorar porem não conseguiria... Ouviu a voz de Rony... Seu amor... amor que nunca mais a tocaria, que nunca mais veria seu sorriso... Seu coração doeu imensamente, o pior daquilo tudo, não era morrer naquele momento... e sim morrer sem sentir o sabor dos lábios dele.

Não poderia precisar o que aconteceu a seu redor, apenas sentiu a mãos dele, um toque quente em seu braço, a puxar de encontro ao corpo forte... e tudo girou antes de apagar...

Rony conseguiu segurá-la firme, quando caíram na areia clara.

_Hermione! – ele grunhiu, tentando ver o rosto dela.

Sentia seu peito doer em chamas. Temia que fosse tarde. Ela estava tão imóvel. Ajoelhou-se segurando o pescoço dela. Analisando rapidamente a beleza. Ela era tão bonita. Seu coração bateu descompassado, ao imaginar perdê-la.

Se levantou o mais rápido que pode com ela nos braços, e caminhou em direção a cabana...

_Gui! Gui! Preciso de ajuda! Gui! - gritou, ao chegar na porta, e instantes depois o irmão aparecera, descalço e sem camisa, com Fleur a seu encalço.

Abriram a porta e ele adentrou rapidamente.

_O que acontecerr? – Fleur perguntou espantada, mas logo ajeitando as almofadas do sofá para que ele colocasse Hermione.

Rony a ajeitou calmamente, e se ajoelhou na poltrona. Segurou firme uma das mãos dela.

_Acorda Mione, acorda! Acorda! – ele disse como um mantra.

_Rony o quê foi isso? Por Merlin onde vocês estavam? E cadê o Harry? – Gui perguntou indo olhar pela janela.

_O que houvve com estee meninee? Pobreeezinha. Estee com febre... – Fler disse tocando a testa de uma Hermione pálida e inconsciente.

_Não morra Mione. Por favor. Hermione. – ele gemeu, com os lábios quase grudado na mão dela. Suas lágrimas tentando explodir demonstrando seu medo.

Balançou o corpo para frente e para trás, se algo acontecesse a ela, enlouqueceria. Não havia vida para ele sem Hermione. Abaixou a cabeça de encontro a barriga dela, quando um soluço o pegou desprevenido. Choraria. Por ela, ele choraria.

_Ron...- a voz soou fraca, mas ele a reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

Levantou a cabeça num impulso.

Ela ainda tinha os olhos fechados, porém se remexia devagar, e chamou por ele mais uma vez.

_Ron.

_Estou aqui. – ele respondeu segurando o rosto dela com as duas mãos. – Abre os olhos. Você está bem? – ele perguntou apreensivo.

Mas ela não respondeu, abriu os olhos devagar. E viu algo que jamais imaginara que veria novamente. Um par de olhos azuis, a encaravam, e os olhos nadavam em lágrimas, como se estivessem num límpido e vasto oceano. Os cabelos vermelhos jogados desalinhados, a face avermelhada...

Suspirou aliviada, e usou a força restante em seu corpo, para abraçá-lo.

Rony esperava uma resposta, quando encarou as pálpebras cerradas, a boca bem feita, e vermelha, se remexeu, porém não houve resposta. Enfim seus olhos se abriram doces, castanhos e curiosos, como ele amava. E ela se moveu com esforço, o puxando para um abraço.

O toque de seus corpos eram tudo o que mais queriam, quente, juntos estavam protegidos.

Gui e Fler permaneceram em silêncio, sabiam o que estavam acontecendo... era um momento deles. Mas ela precisava de cuidados, e Gui foi quem os interrompeu.

_Rony. Precisa me falar o que está havendo?

Gui percebeu que Rony se separou dela, e o olhou. Não podia acreditar, no que via. Seu irmão mais novo estava chorando. Chorando nos braços de sua amiga. Talvez pela tensão da guerra, e pelo medo. Talvez de alívio. Mas Ronald era uma rocha, e não contaria isso a ele.

_Fleur, ela precisa de ajuda. Ela não me parece bem, poderiam subir e ajudá-la com um banho, e talvez uma poção fortificante.

_Ela recebeu alguns cruciatus. – ele contou engasgado. E foi para a janela, se lembrando de Harry e imaginando onde ele estaria.

Seu peito se contorceu em dor e preocupação. Mas pela janela viu o amigo aparatar a distância. Gemeu aliviado.

Fleur tentava ajudar Hermione a se erguer.

Com passos rápidos, ele a pegou no colo, e ela desfaleceu sem forças.

_Lá pra cimee, vou ajudá-la com um bom banheee.

Deixando Gui confuso e irritado por não saber o que estava acontecendo, ele caminhou com Hermione nos braços, para o caminho indicado por Fleur.

Não parou no aposento com uma grande cama de casal. Mas sim somente a depositou no banheiro que havia junto ao quarto.

As pernas dela tremeram ao ser colocada no chão. Mas se manteve firme.

_Daqui em diante, a Fleur cuida de você! – ele disse colocando alguns fios de cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

Ela assentiu sem dizer nada. Ele beijou levemente os cabelos dela, antes de se virar para sair.

_Rony, obrigada por me salvar. - ela disse tímida.

Rony caminhou até ela novamente. E nesse momento achou que a beijaria, mas refreou seus desejos.

Num gesto carinhoso segurou o rosto dela, e beijou-a na face direita, muito próxima aos lábios.

_Te salvaria todos os dias da minha vida. – ele disse calmo.

_Fica um pouco aqui comigo, por favor. – ela pediu sem forças.

Suas pernas cedendo a seu peso. E os dois sentaram-se no chão do banheiro em silêncio.

Apenas sentindo a presença um do outro...

Fleur chegou ao banheiro e teve pena de interromper o momento mágico entre os dois, porém não era assim que eles deveriam descansar, desconfortáveis naquele chão.

Pediu gentilmente que Rony saísse, para que pudesse ajudar Hermione com o banho. Ele fez isso prontamente após prometer que voltaria logo.

Assim que saiu do banheiro deu de cara com Gui que o encarou cheio de perguntas no olhar.

_Ela vai ficar bem, não se preocupe, também me preocupo assim com a Fleur. - ele disse talvez assim pudesse arrancar uma palavra do irmão.

Mas rony continuou impassível.

_Cadê o Harry?

_No jardim, ele está bem. Mas Dobby não. Tome um banho, a Hermione me parece frágil demais, e você precisará cuidar dela.

Ele disse atencioso indicando outro banheiro ao irmão. Que tomou banho em tempo record. E voltou ao quarto de hospede com as roupas que Gui lhe emprestara.

Chegou ainda há tempo de ver Mione sair do banheiro amparada por Fleur.

Correu até elas a fim de ajudá-la a chegar a cama.

Notou que Hermione chorava de novo. Fleur saiu deixando-os as sós.

_Rony! - ela se jogou nos braços dele. E se abraçaram com carinho.

_Oi. Estou aqui. Calma ta! Está tudo bem.

_Rony eu tive muito medo. Pensei que a Belatrix ia me matar.

_Ela não vai mais por as mãos em você! Não vai. – ele disse a apertando entre seus braços.

_Rony, doeu tanto... tanto... – ela disse de olhos fechados, e ele a deitou entre os travesseiros, ela estava imensamente exausta...

_Durma um pouco Hermione, eles não vão te fazer mal aqui, não vão. - ele afirmou a fazendo se deitar.

Hermione se entregou e em menos de dois minutos estava adormecida, abraçada a ele.

Rony se viu tentado a procurar ficar com ela... cuidar dela... mas não podia, precisava ver Harry... Fleur entrou no quarto, e ele ficou mais tranqüilo para sair, não queria deixar Hermione sozinha...

Ajudou Harry por quase uma hora preparando o sepultamento de Dobby. Estava de pé próximo a sepultura, quando os outros se aproximaram... Gui, Fleur, Luna, Hermione. A ver fez seu coração saltar. Ela se aproximou amparada por Fleur, com passos lentos e incertos.

Ela estava tão pálida, e abatida. Não se conteve e passou os braços por sobre o ombros dela, carinhosamente, sentindo se imensamente feliz quando ela tombou a cabeça sobre o peito dele.

Logo após o funeral Harry pediu para ficar sozinho... e todos partiram devagar...

Ron e Hermione pararam na varanda, num local onde podiam ouvir o mar... pois vê-lo estava inviável pela escuridão da noite...

_Rony... – ela sussurrou abraçada a ele.

_Pensei que tivesse dormido...

_Cochilei, mas não consegui pegar no sono. Precisava ver o Harry, te ver... - ela disse com um suspiro. - Te agradecer mais uma vez por ter me salvado.

Ele sorriu.

_Salvando você eu salvei a mim mesmo...

Rony pensou em dizer que a amava, que ela não era apenas um amiga... mas sua voz lhe faltou... ainda não era o momento... embora seus sentimentos estivessem claros em suas ações e em seus gestos...

Harry sabia... Gui sabia... Fleur sabia... Ele sabia... ela sabia...

_Vem, aqui está frio... - ele disse a levando para dentro...

Ainda não estava pronto para assumir aquele amor...

Recostaram-se numa poltrona no canto da sala, esperariam por Harry... pois naquele momento estavam um nos braços do outro, estavam salvos...

N/A: Escrevi essa fic como uma homenagem a minha mais fiel e antiga leitora, que acompanha meus escritos desde uma epoca em que não acreditava que seriam lidos, ela confiou, acreditou, leu, releu, me ajudou, e hoje me sinto feliz vendo muitos leitores me seguindo lendooo, comentando o que eu escrevo. Para Renata Soraya, amiga de longa data que acompanha do meu lado a trajetória da minha vida d autora(se e que tenho uma? Hauhaua) Renata Te amo amiga! E te desejo felicidades e realizações.

Espero que goste da fic, pois apesar de adorar, foi difiicl desenvolver, seguindo fielmente o livro. E Olha só é fic livre, não tem Nc, não tem beijo, não tem taradices, então ficou melosa. Hauahau Mas espero que goste. Beijos te amo Xuxu.

P.s. 1 : Milk brigadu pela capa Amei.  
P.S. 2: Kátia Bell brigaduu pela betagem.  
P.s. 3: Não custa comentar né. aii to mega ansiosa com essa short, se fiocu bom, me digam e se ficou ruim tb. Please Beijos


End file.
